Tying Up Loose Ends
by ZeroPhoenix230 Reloaded
Summary: Even after the three misfits had disposed of their enemies and made history of heists of the Union Depository, three other hunters decide to try their luck after losing their organizations. They didn't believe in the criminal dream, but in repairing America through extreme methods greater than what other criminals can handle (Anime GTA)


11:00 AM.

July 23, 2016.

In Vice City's outskirts, a prison was hidden in the jungle trees as the immates do their regular activities. Either stabbing or stalking them in the showers. The place was built in the 70's and remastered in 2010.

But this time, everyone were scared of a new set of prisoners. They looked regular but they had been rumored to survive in captivity and kill whatever they saw. They had a different set of prison clothes to distinguish them from the others. When they're not in jail, they can cause so much damage to local and governmental property that in one case, the military was dispatched in small numbers to deal with them.

The prison warden had reviewed one of the prisoners. One such female was Aelkara McKnight, a US citizen with African-American ancestors and she had originally came from Great Britain. Which they can explain that she was brown skinned, and had black hair that reached to the base of her neck. She had her training from the US Military for nine years. But her name was hidden on the police rap sheet, but she has two cases of terrorism-related offenses.

She was involved in 2014's mass shootout in Vice City, as the suspect was involved with a terrorist group named Storm Aegis. One of the widespread terror groups focused on vigilante purposes in the US. This shootout was in the wealthy Vice Beach area, focused on proving that America's security was flawed completely. They weren't wrong. As there was only three gunmen with heavy armor and with machine guns and rifles that killed nearly 30 cops in the process and damaged over millions of dollars of private property.

Then in 2015, there was a massive cyber attack on Merryweather's Caribbean HQ and the FIB in the city. She was involved in deploying a DDOS to weaken the security system, then when the hackers had received the data, she sold it to other sources and held data to her advantage.

She was a complete threat of national security for several months. Until David Norton had caught her, like being the man who "killed" the infamous Michael Townley, he had took fame once again. He had recovered the data and the structure of the FIB had remained intact. The news reporters had requested Norton about on his mission to arrest some of the more dangerous Aegis operatives around the US.

"I'm not quite sure of this outcome of tracking one of the Storm Aegis' members, but she has been a major target in the streets for the last few months. There's been multiple leaks of sensitive data and the rumor that I've been involved in the agency war in Los Santos. We've denied the sources from the suspect as it shows up invalid." Norton had gave the information to the reporters from what he could remember, he was lucky that the Special Investigation Unit had caught her.

But his history with Michael's criminal involvement with the FIB hasn't faded out of private eyes on the internet, but he had tried hard to remove any criminal involvements with dangerous individuals. Dave would have to find some time to interrogate her.

"But there's been accusations about criminals involved in witness protection programs, are you involved in the six-figure payments to these felons?" A reporter asked eagerly.

"It's a exaggerated report. We receive funding from government branches and divide it to smaller amounts to Special Agents, it goes to the fight against crime. The theorists always create false reports to gain their own fame. We're doing a good job on this operation that other government workers are somewhat jealous of our efforts. It's kinda sad to see such things." Dave kept speaking to defend his point about the corrupt acts back in Los Santos.

"Storm Aegis has locally reported that the funding was used for criminal activities on their blogs? But do you deny those claims?" Another journalist questions him.

"Like we said. They create bogus reports, we save lives. Do I need to repeat that?" Dave was getting tired of these questions. Every blind TV viewer had knew the report by him was true. David will be monitoring McKnight, but he doesn't know her full name. He was continuing to interview the Aegis operatives in the prison. He would soon go back to FIB Headquarters

* * *

12:30 PM.

In Vice City's urban areas. Things had been updated since 1984, as the city looked more modern but it felt like back in the 80's. David came into the southern highway bridge which was connected to the mainland swamps and southern islands. The exits of Vice City was on the western river, separating the smaller and more peaceful towns in that direction. The other side was the mean streets of Vice City.

When Dave stopped at a gas station on Vice Beach. He had felt uneasy, something was watching him. His partners had told tales on how Storm Aegis members can take revenge on federal agents by mysterious ways, those same feds were captured and never to see the light again. He had seen their devastation left behind by their brutal assaults on government assets. However, he was in broad daylight. The chances of kidnapping a trained Special agent is quite difficult for them. All of a sudden as David entered the car. A gun was pointed at the back of his head from the backseat. This was Aelkara, who had took the only gun in the car. She may had broke free of the prison when Dave was checking on the rest of the prison, but getting out of the cell that quickly was impossible.

"How the fuck did you even get out of that cell that quickly?" Dave spoke quietly as he drove calmly into the traffic. With the gun still pointing to her head.

"That's what the government gets when they spend money on glamorous objects rather than training. In such words, I broke the cell glass and hid in your car." McKnight explained. She was like Michael, except she was young as 27 and not miserable. "And don't think you can pull me to the police that easily. You'll end up six feet under."

"I'll guess that you need to be returned to your home, and I may put you under witness protection." Dave had encountered such things before. Completely disarmed, and he will take criminals under witness protection.

"Storm Aegis can give me more than what you feds can promise. But you can tell our group about what happened last month?" McKnight said, remembering the previous mayor of Vice City. She had kept the gang wars under control for several months before the day of her death. Gunned down at the town hall by lowly gang members. But the press blamed Storm Aegis for doing that. Aelkara thinks that the gangsters wouldn't had done this without a very good purpose. Like they were paid by professionals.

"I'm a veteran of the FIB, but I've stayed with Los Santos branch. I'm sorta new here, training recruits. The report I see on the files were the most accurate as they can be. Your people are the direct cause of the assassination, you caused a drug war. That's the story." Dave spoke in some corrupt manor, trying to see that she was just a recruit. But she knew better.

"Don't speak any bullshit with me and get away with it, we have the original footage. But the feds keep messing it up. So here's the deal, you're going to those headquarters. You're working with me to find out who caused the assassination and caused the gang wars. If any other federal agents stumble unto my little game, they'll join in to provide me more information." Aelkara had to find a way to prove that the assassination was started by a set of professionals, protected by the government.

In this gang war, Storm Aegis was crippled by everything in the city that they had went desperate and is attempting to contact other criminals to assist them. It's a shame for them, but they have to do this to survive. "If you're stalling me, then you're going to die. But I still need you anyways." She had orders to kill him if Dave was stalling her.

"What about you? Are you expected to do nothing about this?" He kept asking as he went into a tunnel.

"I'll do the job, and you can be sometimes helping our cause." Aelkara replied.

"If the group knows much about our government, do you even know what you're dealing with?" Dave spoke as he had one thing, he has Michael as his friend. If Townley's witness protection shield fails, he won't last for long until everything falls apart around him.

"I know your famous Michael Townley. He won't be involved in our little operation. But to keep that brain of yours, you're gonna need to keep me safe. It's like the protection program. Don't pay me money or the press can be all over your ass. Take me home for now. Give me some updates." Aelkara tells him to drive home as she lower the weapon and puts it down.

"Give me some time, things don't start up instantly." Dave had promised to help, it's either getting killed or getting completely fired and having his friend arrested in Los Santos.

"Nice to see that you're doing such a good job." Aelkara spoke as she sat back and Dave had drove her home.

* * *

4:30 PM. The next day.

Meanwhile in Aelkara's home in Central Vice City, she changed into her casual clothing. Which was a white undershirt with a jacket and short pants at her knees. She's a bit smarter than the girls on the streets today. She watches the news, which was flooded on her escape that David had trouble to explain the way that she escaped. If he blew the lid right now, she going to kill him immediately. But he had to keep her hidden.

 _"Is this line working?" Dave called in._

"It does. Are you on a secure channel?" McKnight spoke knew the definition of hiding the caller to the source.

 _"Of course. That's what I'm doing right now."_

"So you are, but what have you uncovered right now?" She told him to remember any good intel that he can bring up.

 _"I got some missing footage about the assassins, even the hard drive in the server room is missing. It's being held in a Lawyer Firm in downtown Vice City. They're were planning to fix the footage. But they should be done by now. When I get back from there, things should be in working order." Norton had one of the drives that had the footage missing._

A mile east into Central Vice City, the tall buildings in downtown had made the vacation postcards. But the other gangs can tell them otherwise.

David had just pulled up at the building. The same firm had been trying to reorganize the evidence. However, the drives were damaged from McKnight's DDOS attack. When he got the drive, a van dropped off a set of gangsters. They're in body armor with Micro SMGs, and those weapons were made in high-quality. David had jumped out of a window and managed to escape the building with the drive in hand.

"Who the fuck are those guys? Didn't you tell one of your friends to back off?" Norton said as he recognized the weapons and armor.

 _"Those aren't Aegis soldiers, they're Merryweather's thugs-for-hire. The company uses them for their dirty work, and that's what we're trying to find out." Aelkara had knew them, they're just thugs that train other thugs for money._

"Were they responsible for the shootout before?" Dave asked.

 _"That's what the hard-drive was needed. You should get back to headquarters and send me the data." McKnight spoke as Dave had already ran for his car. The thugs didn't look for the target that was running for his car. They had missed him entirely._

* * *

About 30 minutes later, back at the FIB Headquarters.

"Wait a minute, these guys are different. They look like Storm Aegis with the true data, yours is duplicated." David looked at the footage. It came first before Storm Aegis had even found it.

 _"Are you fucking kidding me? Did they do some swapping shit with this?!" Aelkara was surprised that this happened, but no one had expected someone that can change the evidence. "Okay. Is there anything else you can do?"_

"I think that this is a framing job, because when I looked into the firm's security feed in the server room. There was Merryweather soldiers messing around with the video feed. It is possible that the company didn't want the police to start questioning them." Norton thinks that the feed was altered by the soldiers, which was the cause of the confusion between Storm Aegis and Merryweather.

"The only way we can get somewhere is to get your footage to represent as true evidence. Then you shouldn't be labeled as the bad guys on the news anymore. Problem is the hard drive is damaged and I can't find the altered data." Norton tells her about the solution. "Lucky for me. One of these people on the hard drive and your video has the same person, and I met him before, he's at a dock owned by the company. I'll send in someone to find out."

 _"Good to see you're getting somewhere." Aelkara knows that Storm Aegis can do better than him, but since there's a limited set of skilled operatives, David would have to do._

"Well. Since I'm alone right now, what's your story? On how you even get to this in the first place." Norton had felt like asking her about how this was possible.

 _"Normally. No one should had told me of my past, because in all cases. Storm Aegis can track both of us down. But my name is Dawn-Walker, a former US Army Captain in Columbia. A African descendant and a British citizen. I joined the Army, because my parents were hospitalized with fatal wounds. I picked this job since I was 18, my skills were exceptionally defined in the Middle East. Sadly, it ended when I lead my men against a very dangerous cartel in Columbia. Those guys had legal support and I was put out of the Army with no way of getting back. I joined this because they're trying to find a way to know I'm innocent. Soon enough, this shall be put to rest." McKnight didn't explain her family or anything else that can cause the FIB to find her again, but she explained her story._

"I seen you on the news about two years ago. You were famous back then, how come you couldn't come by the FIB for a job?" He asked.

 _"They said I can be a possible risk for government 'assets' that they couldn't risk having an effective ex-soldier putting every famous criminal behind bars in weeks. This is why the court system is utterly flawed." She replied, knowing that the feds wouldn't allow criminals to be arrested by her. This would cut their funding entirely that way._

"How much more can you know at once?" Dave asked again, as he had rumors that the terrorist group can know everything in the United States.

 _"As much as we can know. We have no boundaries on that, we're like the IAA's Black Ops Unit, except that knowledge is used for good." She said, proving that the rumor was true._

"But using this to call a crooked agent like me, is quite contradicting to your purposes." Norton spoke as he was corrupt himself, but Storm Aegis can get more what the government can offer.

 _"Except when things get desperate, we have to turn towards the shadows to find the truth." McKnight knew something else, if Storm Aegis' influence and funding falls to dire levels. Every operative must have to turn to every crooked source to survive._

"Maybe we don't know how you do things, but whatever your goals are, you better make sure that you can meet it." David or the FIB may never know what Storm Aegis' true goals may be, but they will strive to achieve it.

* * *

At a plaza in Vice Beach, 8:30 PM.

David and Aelkara were walking around the wealthy areas, as they awaited for Dave's partner to return from the docks that were under control by Merryweather. However, the agent wasn't responding for about 30 minutes since he went in. So in this case, Norton had summoned the FIB's Tactical Unit and one of Aelkara's unlikely ally.

"Oh hell no..." Aelkara had saw Michael Townley, who was on vacation in Vice City. Quite convenient, but yet a strange outcome.

"What do you mean? I don't bite." Michael didn't greet her, but he didn't knew that she was in Storm Aegis.

"If you want some questions, please follow me to the car." David spoke as he walked into the vehicle. Both of them had went in and drove off.

"So. Who's this person? One of your hookers you picked up?" Townley said, upsetting McKnight.

"Does she look like one?" Dave replied.

"That's what I see, a young girl with an old guy." Michael had continued to insult Aelkara's self-esteem. This is what she had gotten with crooked federal agents.

"No. That's one of my 'assets' I'm forced to protect. This is Dawn-Walker, one of the most dangerous Aegis soldiers that threatened me and the FIB." David explained.

"What?! You fucking serious? They kill criminals like me for breakfast, why did you even find her from?" Townley finally knows who she is.

"I broke free of the state prison, literally with my foot. I wanted to know who assassinated the mayor, and how the drug war had started. So I got Norton has one of the persons that are willing to crack the mystery." Aelkara explained to him, and he clearly knows how dangerous these Aegis operative really are.

"That's not helping me, and if you kill Dave, you're risking the feds to arrest both of us." Michael said as he knew that Dave dies, so does Michael's freedom to travel around America and away from a prison cell.

"Relax. As long's I'm getting information, he can still walk upright." She replied, making sure that Michael wasn't too worried.

"I'd make it even more clear, since you know. I'm done working with him." Michael spoke, reminding himself that he was done with doing jobs with the FIB.

"You were just around the area. I'll make sure that it won't take long or may spiral into involving you in these jobs." David had to make sure that Michael wasn't involved with Aelkara's little game.

"Sure. What are you going?" Michael asked.

"I've assembled a tactical unit to investigate a missing agent down at a dock owned by Merryweather. When we done with this, the case is over. Simple isn't it?" David explained. "We entering in silently, we may have to engage them if they're hostile to unauthorized intruders."

"Yep. The typical day for an agent like you." Michael said as Dave continued to drive.

* * *

At Vice City's Dockyards.

"What do you have on the place?" Norton asked one of the tactical agents. They wore green tactical uniforms with tan body armor with suppressed weapons.

"We've found the agent, but he's dead. The feed shows that they shot them, and as of right now. The guards have a shoot-on-site protocol here. We're cleared to engage." He found that the guards had killed the agent. "Fortunately, there's a safe in the second floor. Merryweather keeps their secrets up there."

"So, shoot first and ask later, right?" Michael asked.

"It's the same case, we're going in." The squad leader had just gave the word to go in.

They all sneaked through a broken fence and went in. With about eight men, they had divided around the dock and killed any guard in their way. The harbor was clear of mercenaries and the team had managed to find a boat. The room with the safe was missing, and the boat looked interesting.

When the team went into the boat's interior, they found a vault in the storage bow below deck. One of the surviving mercs knew how to open it, so he turned the vault opened and a random agent killed him to prevent any witnesses from reporting this act from being on the news.

"There's gotta be cheeseburger in there." Aelkara spoke as hated Merryweather, the same company who had ruined her career. These insult weren't too new.

The vault opens, revealing a room with a file. The buyer, seller and product name was redacted, but the buyer was Merryweather. There was a common shipping company logo, but this smells of something very suspicious.

What's more of a target is when Aelkara opened a crate, there was another file. Merryweather had kept it a secret, because the notes of the delivery was directed at M.Z, or known as Martin Madrazo. He's one of the more dangerous gang leaders that came from Los Santos, taking advantage of the deals by the aid of Merryweather's drug suppliers and immunity of the law by the FIB.

"Madrazo? Meh, he gets the end of the bullet." Aelkara spoke as she read about 18 million dollars of weapons and cocaine coming in and being delivered to Martin's people.

"Excuse me. I'm not being targeted again by that stupid psychotic fucker. I had to pay him twice to prevent him from cutting my head off." Michael remember paying him for nearly 3 million dollars because he pulled his home down, and he had to pay him the second time because he had drove off with Martin's wife and Trevor, who had started that problem in the first place.

"Plus. If I die or get fired, Michael and yourself will head to the nearest federal prison. Madrazo may be one issue, but don't pull me into this." Dave had to defend him, after all. He was Michael's normal friends, not like Trevor.

"Then it's my target, I'll make sure you're safe." McKnight replied as she made sure that Dave wasn't put in Storm Aegis' line of fire.

"Sure. But remember what you're dealing with, it always bite us in the asses." Michael reminded her as David took Madrazo's file. Aelkara took the file that has the product, seller and buyer redacted.

* * *

Central Vice City.

10:30 AM.

July 28, 2016.

Just by Aelkara's home. A random caller rings through the house. Her phone was in the bathroom while she was bathing. She picked the phone up and the contact was named L.C.

"Who's this?" McKnight asked as she finished putting on her clothes.

 _"Someone that should be of help for the long run, I know you hold something very dangerous and also very important in restoring the safety of Vice City. Or having some form of justice. I'm not Storm Aegis myself, but I should be of help. You can find me nearby, only a block from here." He spoke, offering help. Because most of the hackers capable of accessing governmental files were arrested last month, leaving Aelkara with nearly nothing to decode sensitive files._

"I'll bring the file, are you from the IAA?" She kept asking.

 _"Nah. Just a guy for hire." He said that, then hang up suddenly._

She wore her casual clothes and walked through the streets, only carrying her handgun and file in her bag. There was cops with automatic rifles and SMGs, the drug war and Storm Aegis' terrorist actions had mixed with the already dangerous conditions in the city. Two of the bridges that leads outside the city was blocked off, the third bridge that leads to the islands and swamps about southeast of Vice City remained opened.

"I'm at this block, where the hell are you?" McKnight asked him, the houses looked all the same. A person that can hack into sensitive files would have some form of security system on a house, like cameras or motion sensors like that.

 _"Okay, do you see a blue house with a camera on the front door?" He asked her to see if she can see his house._

"Alright. I see it." She had found it. Now she can go in.

 _"Do you have what I need?" He said as she walked to the door, Aelkara puts the folder up to the camera. "Cool. I'm opening the door right now."_

The door opens up, and the place looks normal. When she opened the door, the man that called her was middle-aged, had red shirt with short cargo pants. The name of L.C was Lester Crest, Michael's geek expert.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Aelkara had saw his face before in San Andreas, but she now knows the name.

"Unfortunately, this is what happens when the IAA arrests most of the hackers that work just like me, sending them to military prisons like shit going down a toilet." Lester replied, looking at a scene of terrorist attack that just happened about an hour ago at Downtown. A truck swerved and crashed at the food court, it then exploded, releasing a chemical gas that had killed 38 people.

"So that's the scene. But I got the files in hand, can you tell what it is?" She said as she passes the folder to him.

"That's one part that is done, but the bitch issue is that my house in South Islands has been raided by the IAA. My place should have the tools to decode whatever information that is in the files. My laptop can't do that, so you are going to my house and clean it out. Once it's done, we can have some powerful tools against the IAA." Lester knew this act was suspicious, the IAA wasn't done with trying to get funding.

So they arrested multiple hackers and civilians that were assumed to be terrorists, killed dozens of people in chemical attacks to blame it on Storm Aegis, who had nothing to do with all of it.

"Alright. So do you know who had done it?" Aelkara asked.

"With such details being hidden from even normal Merryweather executives, this must be something that the IAA had done. The shipping files may have something to do with those chemical weapons. Did you see anything on those other containers? Like a biohazard sign on the sides." Lester spoke as both of them walked out the house and to his car.

"While I was with the FIB. I didn't see it on that boat, maybe they carried the containers before we got here. I don't know why these dumb fucks left a vault room with it." Aelkara told him, the FIB had found nothing about chemical weapons or the containers.

"It's possible that the details on the folder were blotted out while you guys walked in. They may had saw you and crossed out most of the important details." Lester spoke, thinking that Merryweather had altered the folder. "The IAA needed thugs from Merryweather to frame your group. But they're buyers, not sellers. So we need to find the sellers and we can do the rest. You may serve alongside Dave, but we may get somewhere with this."

"How much agents are at your house?" She asked.

"About two of them, I had no weapons so I ran for it. The armory was locked so I wouldn't go in." Lester explained as he drove to the highway bridge. Located straight out of the airport and leading to the bridge. Going straight to the Southern Islands.

* * *

The Southern Islands.

1:30 PM.

As Aelkara arrives in the more wealthy-owned islands, Lester's house was about orange, had the standard gate with it and a nice back yard and front yard. But there was IAA agents along with four more additional manpower. The Southern Highway bridge extends from the mainland and connects the islands with a extremely long road over the water. North of the islands were the swamps.

"From what I can get from the security feeds, they hadn't got in yet. Go in and clear them out. I got a suppressed rifle in the back." Lester spoke as McKnight got out and walked to the back of the car. The trunk has a carbine rifle, armed with sight and suppressor.

She had went into the window at the side and walked in. As Lester took his time, all of a sudden. Aelkara gave the all clear.

"Huh? How did you do that so fast?" Crest said as he scrolled through the cameras. Wondering how she had managed to clear up the place.

 _"There was only two that were interrogating Aegis soldiers and one trying to get into the servers. It wasn't too much for me to handle." She replied, untying the soldiers in the living room. "I did told you that Storm Aegis doesn't fuck around, you may not know it. But we can outsmart most people with ease."_

"Smartass... Okay, I'm pulling up." Lester spoke as he opened the gate and parked at the garage. "You may know those Aegis soldiers are my superiors, they have the same goals as with you."

"That explains it." Aelkara was waiting outside as Crest walked to the door, both of them walked in and saw the quality of the interior.

When he opened the server room door, the place was rigged with so many hard-drives and servers. Lester had put the folder into a scanner, and the original files were revealed. The couriers are Merryweather and the chemical weapons are the products. They were mostly responsible of delivering the weapons.

The buyer was a Special Ops Agent named Karen Daniels, her plans are written in the next section of the folders. It was planned rash of terrorist attacks which was guided to acquire more funding and tarnish Storm Aegis in the process, but it was in the last two months. The sellers were a group of war criminals who are living the high life in the city, aiding the money laundering agency.

"Karen Daniels... Another player in this game." Aelkara spoke as she found the next target. "Lester, could you find anything about her location?"

"Well, the IAA's Spec Ops keeps their members off the grid. Trying to pull a move on the agency is too risky right now, but the first thing is to get rid of the war criminals in Vice City. They're slightly less dangerous than what you're going to do to Karen. However, if you get rid of them. The IAA won't be able to used accounts with laundered money and whatever weapons they're getting will be cut off. Exposing them to what they're really are." Crest explained while he scrolled through the files.

"You're the same wildcard as your friends." McKnight spoke, reminding him of his criminal history.

"Except I'm your bitch, helping you to work at a greater good." Lester replied. "By the way, I found one of them. On a yacht in the Vice River. The issue is that the whole boat is armed with hired guns with tons of weapons. You can't come in by boat, but I can send you by air. I got a plan." He spoke.

"Probably dropping bombs on them." Aelkara replied, she would have to grab a bomb and drop it from the helicopter.

"That's the idea. Now go out there and execute it like a pro." Crest told her to go out there, finding a chopper capable of lifting a explosive device.

* * *

Back in Vice City.

3:30 PM.

As McKnight crosses from the highway. A hidden message from Crest comes through.

 _(Alright, there's a chopper at the hanger. Try to steal it fast, there's some guards around there while it is refueling)_

She had took an exit and turned straight at the gate. Jumping past a ramp and driving towards the location. When McKnight saw the guards, they had the Combat SMG, a popular weapon by the NOOSE and FIB. The second she saw was the chopper. But it was an Attack Helicopter, manufactured in the US. They called it the Hunter MK-IV. It was slim compared to the 1990's variant, but still has the weaponry and with faster flight speed.

"Fuck you, Lester Crest..." Aelkara felt shocked as she didn't expect the chopper to be military-made. It has more than enough firepower to sink the yacht. McKnight immediately ran for the chopper as it took off, ignoring the guards but she grabs onto it. She opened the canopy and threw him off, and taking direct control of the chopper.

"Come on! You gotta be serious with this, a attack helicopter?" She spoke to Lester, who was calling on her to check up on the job.

 _"Dropping a bomb won't do that much damage to the yacht, it's apparently armored. Brought by some extreme middle eastern jackass by the name of... You know, just sink the ship and be done with it." Crest tricked her to believing that flawed plan that may work. At least she has a way to bring the boat down._

The chopper flew straight into the river, where a white yacht was spotted in the water, the metal was gold with a flag on the top. It was from the middle east. There was about four confirmed suspects who were involved in arms deal with several terrorists in Africa, Europe or whatever there's a client that can meet their needs.

In about a few seconds, a barrage of missiles had managed to hit the broadside of the ship. The crew had tried to fire rockets at it, but it was too fast to hit effectively. When the helicopter swung back around, the same missiles had created the same giant hole on the other side. Causing the ship to split in half and sink into the river. There was nothing remaining, and this job was too easy. There was seven war criminals, now there's three of them remaining.

 _"Hot damn! I didn't know you're good as Trevor when it comes to flying." Lester spoke on the phone, surprised on how quickly she was able to destroy the yacht._

"I sorta had it in me? I dunno how, but it works." McKnight replied. Still scared that the Air Force can suddenly come in and shoot the chopper down. "Can I land this thing now?"

 _"I got the next best idea. You can land it, and Storm Aegis can carry it elsewhere and remove the tracking system. When a heist comes by, you can use it for extra firepower. Land it at one of their outposts in the swamp. But stay low to prevent being detected on radar." Lester hanged up._

"Lester? Great... I'm sure that he has the best advice." Aelkara sarcastically speaks to herself as she flew straight into the swamp.

* * *

Central Vice City - Hospital.

July 30, 2016.

12:40 PM.

After a long day, Aelkara had decided to rest down for now. Two days later, Crest gave word to deal with a target in a hospital near her home. The Vagos and the Ballas from Los Santos has converged here to make a deal to side with one another under the banner of Antonio Madrazo, Martin's son.

Unfortunately. Storm Aegis had ruined it, a bomb was planted in a casino near Vice Beach. It destroyed the building, killing both the leaders of the Vagos and Ballas. This had resulted in more bloodshed between the two gangs, although the alliance was disrupted. It didn't kill Antonio, but instead. The FIB had put him into a hospital, Lester says that he will be escorted out of the city in another witness protection program.

He would be forgotten, if Aelkara would get there first before his ride can reach here first.

"So this is the spot, and the room ahead." Aelkara spoke as she reached a room, aligned perfectly with Antonio's room. His face was wrapped up from the blast that burned his face. There was a Battle Rifle, popular with the Military's Joint Special Ops Unit. They're capable of highly accurate and long range fire. It was also capable of having a rail extension, sniper bipod and a long barrel.

The window was down, so if the shot was made. The agents wouldn't notice a broken glass, just a dead corpse. What made it perfect is that the two agents guarding the room were in the bathroom. Aelkara suddenly fires, the bullet had landed on the body. But Antonio was badly injured from the explosion. The bullet had killed him, but the shot wasn't suppressed. She had took the rifle and puts in a guitar case, taking it out of the building. No one was even in there. So that was perfect in her escape.

"What happened?!" A nurse heard the shot and ran up to Antonio's room.

"We all don't know, must be a sniper shot." Said the agent, who was checking Antonio's body for the wound. They found it on the chest, straight into the lungs. They would expect the sniper to be on that other building that was facing this room. But there was no damages to the walls and the window glass.

30 minutes later. The news reporter and the crew arrive at the hospital. Aelkara's home was only 10 minutes away from the scene.

 _"The son of Antonio Madrazo has been killed at the hospital just minutes ago. Witnesses had explained of a single shot that killed him, but no one was able to identify the shooter. Storm Aegis had immediately took responsibility for the assassination, telling the FIB that corruption doesn't pay and will take extreme measures to finish their objective." While Aelkara's TV was tuned to the news, a phone rings. Dave was calling her._

"What is it this time?" Aelkara asked Dave.

 _"Dammit! I've told you not to screw around with Martin, now he'll seriously destroy everything in his path." As Dave was speaking, there was a noise outside. When she opened a window, there was nothing but a low flying plane that passed over her home._

"You know, I may stop him without your help. I exposed Merryweather for the assassination, and the IAA for terrorist attacks on their own hometown. You're letting die, while I can do my best to let them live." McKnight replied.

 _"The IAA gave up on that. You'll regret this.." Dave hanged up. Aelkara got in her car and drove off._

While Aelkara stopped at a gas station, two men had came through the door. They wore T-shirts, Hawaiian button-on shirts and long jeans and short cargo pants. They asked for McKnight. She got up and when she got close. Gunshots came from the outside and killed the two men.

"We'll take care of this, get back to your home." An Aegis soldier spoke to her, showing a picture of two men that was talking to her. They were Madrazo's people. She got back to her car and drove quickly home.

She opened a camera feed of her home, it was quickly raided by Madrazo's men. They searched through the house, but Aelkara had deleted everything about her. There was no data in any device in her home. She drove to Lester's home. At least she may have some information about whatever he can think right now.

* * *

The Southern Islands.

5:30 PM.

Lester opened the community gate for her and the door as she came in his house.

"That was a bit too soon for you to be back." Lester greeted her.

"Well. Madrazo's men are searching everywhere in Vice City. I can't stay around there until they give up and leave." Aelkara explained. "Do you have the other location of the last three war criminals?" Then she asked for the remaining arms dealers that are supporting the IAA.

"The local city hall officials has threatened Karen. Storm Aegis gave them intel on the planned attacks, so in this case. Karen is planning to 'deport' these terrorists off the US. But she needs them as usual. There's that other nameless war criminal, then its Yusuf and his father. You're killing the criminals, but not Karen. We need her for whatever the IAA are planning. They're at the airport." Crest explained.

"I may expect that they're guarded." Aelkara spoke.

"Of course. That's why I have two new teammates at the airport. Meet up with them, you don't have much time left." Lester said as he predicts that in any time, Karen may take her flight to the middle east. It's soon enough that they'll vanish from sight.

Aelkara had a new outfit, this time. It was long cargo pants with a hoodie, over that light hooded jacket was tan body armor. The glasses would prevent DNA scanners from identifying her. She had once again drove to the airport.

* * *

Esobar Airport, Private Hangar.

8:10 PM.

Karen Daniels arrives just on time, the war criminals were ready to take their leaving checks. Over 55 billion dollars in dirty money is on the plane, normally the feds would be all over Karen right now, but she paid them off to prevent any form of investigation from happening. This plane was like the Miljet, except larger than the Los Santos variation. but it has the vault with the money. The NOOSE took care of laundering the dirty money from Mexico, and that's where they're going.

At a roof of a random hangar. Aelkara had used the same Battle Rifle, except she was too far away for her current modification of the rifle to work. She changed it to a Sniper set. A longer rail on the frame of the gun, along with a high-powered scope and deadly armor piercing rounds.

When Lester say about two more teammates, it was a reality when Niko Bellic and Patrick McReary joined her. Using the Combat SMG. Lester couldn't get most of his crew in Vice City, either they were arrested when they tried to contact him or they avoided the place altogether. Only these two were risky enough to get here, let alone be working with Aelkara McKnight, a deadly operative within Storm Aegis.

"You couldn't been serious about this. If you had some more clarity on the matter, we may had gotten more guards to deal with this." Yusuf's father pleaded with the Special agent to keep the remaining criminals here.

"We can't do that, you saw what happened when an Aegis soldier stole a military chopper and blew up your friend's yacht. If we lose you now, we won't get any sort of funding in the long run. So it's best that we separate for now. Besides, we have 95 million dollars in a vault on the plane. You shouldn't be too worried about missing payment." She replied.

"Doesn't matter now. We got the bigger set of cash right now, if we leave right now. Whatever assassin that was targeting us will soon vanish and we can come back without an issue." One of the suspects were a security adviser to Yusuf.

"Well. Against some spooks that may find out about this? It could had been better that we can ice those motherfuckers right now, I'll take the money out of the plane and the rest of us can stand against this." Yusuf said as he went into the plane. As he did, the plane explodes. Whatever valuables in the vault were destroyed. Along with Yusuf.

Soon enough, the three teammates had attacked the vulnerable agents, who were being sniped and shot from the front at the same time. They only spared Karen, who Niko knows her own past name in 2008.

"Niko? How did you...?" She was stunned by the explosion as she made out a few words.

"It's me. Looks like you have a few answers for some people." Niko replied, picking her up and putting her in the van. The other two got in, Aelkara sat in the back with Karen. Lucky for them, their vehicle was a service van. Allowing them to slip away.

"What do you have for me? Some bio-weapon program you have up your sleeve?" McKnight asked her.

"You asking me? I'm just your typical Special Agent." She lied to her, trying to see if Aelkara ends up confused.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not falling for that. When dozens of lives are at stake from your weapons, and you will face retribution from your actions." Aelkara spoke, telling her that the method wasn't even working.

"You people are so nosy nowadays, you're just a little fly trying to annoy a professional agency." She had remained confident in protecting whatever secret and weakness in the IAA.

"Does anything get past that stupid skull of yours?" McKnight spoke as she was clearly annoyed. So she had slapped her hard across the face. Lester calls her to check up on the job.

 _"Is it done already? I had seen several private jets flying above my head, and had me wondering if Karen had sent those guys off before you guys can get the chance." Lester spoke._

"All of them are dead, and the jet's done. They had nearly 90 million dollars in a vault, and yes. That jet's big as fuck." She replied while sending a photo of the dead terrorists and the destroyed jet.

 _"That's done. I'll see what I can bring from Karen." Lester said, then hanging up the phone._

* * *

Southern Islands, three days later

9:30 AM.

Just as the police were still investigating the crime scene, Storm Aegis remains so eager of the results of Lester's interrogation.

"What did you get from it?" Aelkara spoke to an random Aegis operative as she woke up and walked out her room.

"From what Karen can leak out of her mouth, she has her division hitting up an undercover hospital. Using it as a fucked up testing lab of... Whatever they're testing on. She has them creating chemical weapons, then selling it to the rich Arabian princes who are interested in terrorism." He gave information about Karen's operations in Vice City.

"You know where that place is?" She replied.

"Typically, it's a no. Some of her tech experts had locked the location out of normal radar. It's mostly on a secret government server or on the Deep Web. But we have an ID on some of the kidnappers at Small Town Mexico."

"Let me guess, they're hired by the IAA." McKnight thought this was obvious, so she pinned them out.

"Of course. But to confirm their involvement, you'll need to head into the worst possible place you can ever think of." He was referring to one of the tourists with a heavily secured vacation home in the islands in Vice City's harbor.

"Don't fucking tell me, that's going to be Madrazo's own home, guarded by Merryweather and his goons from the Cartel. That's one of the most secured places in the city." Aelkara can tell that this was Madrazo's most secured place in Vice City, guarded by many government agents, his own cartel and the VCPD.

"Unfortunately. It has come down to this, but we have no choice. At any time. Karen's people may launch an attack on anyone in the city. So it's best to figure out a way to get at him. And quickly as well." He gave her the only advice. No matter what Storm Aegis is faced with, they can still do the job.

"I'll see myself off at the place." She went off to the armory as she waved goodbye..

* * *

Vice City, Suburb Islands.

12:30 PM.

As McKnight arrives at the home, it seems that the Storm Aegis was definitely right about the security. The IAA was circling the lawn, and they're with some of the visitors at Madrazo's meeting, involving the cartel and the agency itself. She had already went over the gate and peaked into the room with the long table. Which has the persons talking about the problems at hand.

McKnight's own name was revealed, not her own nickname, but the full name was on the paper that Martin gave to Karen, who escaped from the hands of the vigilantes. But from what his tone sound like. He was glad, because Karen told them that the leader of Storm Aegis is finally killed about a few hours agp and the rest of the organization is now being exterminated on American soil and other places.

"Lester, you're hearing this? They found out about the leader of Storm Aegis, and they've killed him." She tries to reach back to him, nothing but bullet fire. She turned on her recorder at home and found Lester completely dead in a pool of blood by the IAA's Black Ops unit, who were the agency's special military unit.

At this point, she's now alone and only herself can stop the fears of citizens of being exploited. But this is a ruthless agency, dealing with torture and God knows what they do to their captives afterwards. They have the connections like the recently defunct Storm Aegis, and is now setting their sights on Aelkara.

Karen decides to shortly leave afterwards, because of the public attention she has to deal after stopping Storm Aegis' own leader. Madrazo was taking the bulk of the annoyance of the vigilantes. Now that they're gone, the cartel can finally resume their drug trade.

But this came to a halt when a grenade blew up in the room. A red-hair lady with a grey full-sleeved shirt and a desert cargo pants came into the room, and Martin's body was burnt and damaged from the grenade. It looks like he's dead. Armed with a handgun. Aelkara's own body caused the weakened door to fall over, but the person didn't shoot her.

Instead, she let Aelkara take a laptop of some of the higher-ups of the Madrazo cartel and both of them shot their way from the mansion and sped their way from the scene.

* * *

Back at Aelkara's home.

2:30 PM.

When she returned to her house. It was still intact as from before, and the USB should reinstall the data as she tries to explain to the person.

"So. Who the hell are you then?" Aelkara tried to obviously know who she was.

"You hadn't been listening to anyone? I'm Kayrin Crawford, a daughter of a formerly proud aid worker." She revealed herself as Kayrin Crawford, or known as the Prime Hunter.

"You mean that guy in Nepal that got killed along with his cousins and his sons?" She knew about the events that happened in 1997 when eight Nepalese citizens was shot and killed by drug runners.

"Except those people that did were the sons of bitches from the Drug Observation Agency, who took pride of preventing our family from giving medical treatment to others in the village and ourselves. He killed the breadwinners of my family, and sold the drugs back to cartels. If we weren't involved with drugs and medicine, we were sent to the US. I was with the Army's Task-Force in the age of 17, and I was responsible for seizing drugs. But when my mother felt sick, I took the drugs from the evidence rooms and aided her in recovery. When the DOA returned again, they killed my last cousin and left my nephews and nieces crippled by the interrogation." Kayrin spoke about her story. Her family wanted drugs to be helpful, but the DOA reminded them how they wanted to stay in the past. Getting the money as payday.

"That's just fucking disgusting, who's even alive in your family?" Aelkara spoke as she looked into the photos in 97 and after her betrayal in the Army in 2009. Many of them shows the corpses of family members.

"Only four of my brothers were alive, but they're also crippled by the attack along with the rest of my sisters. Only me, my aunt and Aaryan were the breadwinners of the family. But instead, we helped each other to keep ourselves afloat and exposing the corruption within the law. More like Storm Aegis, except a bit more extreme than those hip hackers." Kayrin had also built a little gang of their own.

"What do you mean by that?" McKnight noticed something about the word 'extreme.

"We actively hunt and kill cops and feds because of their greed. The IAA's recent bullshit pulled my attention because of Karen, her own men crippled my brother and left him to manage the family finances with my aunt. I missed out on Karen, but I know you had her. But since Storm Aegis is completely disintegrating. I may offer you everything that I know currently about the agencies of the government in the meantime." Kayrin offered some help for McKnight, after losing about everything that she had.

"You were working in IP addresses for government accounts, so you should be able to track Karen's phone." She asked her if she can find the special agent's location.

"In fact. Since I can decode the file, finding that hospital will be a breeze." Crawford personally assured Aelkara that she can locate the hospital. Except this may take some time about

When she turned on the news. It was the payday of the IAA.

 _"Forty-five people have been recorded dead in Central Vice City by an chemical weapon attack by the recently defunct Storm Aegis group. Who are now taking revenge for their fallen leader in the wake of the assassination that was executed by US Special Forces, but however. The group is now launching a spike of terror attacks, with the first beginning in Vice City. Karen Daniels, a special agent of the IAA is now honored in bringing down the terrorist group. And will be continuing to hunt down the group in the upcoming months." The news reported to a site where a chemical weapon was detonated. Storm Aegis operatives were also there, but these were true IAA agents._

"Bloody hell, they're having a party with these attacks. They killed so many of those poor people, yet the funding flies right in the door." Aelkara was feeling now disgraced, now the IAA gets a shit-ton of funding, and Storm Aegis is no more. Her family now knows a false truth about Aelkara's noble cause.

Silence fell in the room as McKnight fell asleep. When Kayrin was done, she had managed to find the hospital.

"Wake up, my friend. We got their location. It's at Downtown, in some sort of an hospital under renovation." Kayrin woke her up, and faced the laptop over to the coffee table. It was a recently opened hospital about a year ago, but the IAA planted rats in the building and closed it about two months ago. It was cover for them to practice their chemical weapons behind closed doors.

"Where's Karen?" She simply asked.

"In the building too. We gotta kill her before she can leave the city. Which is anytime." Crawford pointed out where she was, but the agent may leave before they can get in to finish the job.

"I'll contact whoever is left out there, we'll need some weapons. Because of how the place is set up, those Black Ops guys will be waiting for us." Aelkara had looked at the same people entering the building, disguised as doctors and other staff members.

"If we find anything to pinpoint their corrupt activities, my bro can send it on the internet." Said Kayrin. This will mean that the IAA may also lose a tremendous amount of funding, saving Storm Aegis from any further damages, but all of the government agencies can almost perfectly hunt them down.

"This sounds like we're going to be on every wanted list. Karen is an agency hero, and this can really NOT end well if we do it wrong." Aelkara was feeling honored in speaking the truth, but afraid what comes after when either failing or succeeding.

* * *

August 18, 2016.

8:30 PM.

Closed Hospital - West Hospital Wing.

The hospital was the IAA's main undercover lab for their chemical weapons, and for the human trafficking activities that goes on there is a bump in funding. Many guards and people come in, barely anyone comes out. Karen runs the torture here too. This can make a juicy news story when Kayrin can leak it on the internet. The Black Ops units wore military tact-gear in the building. The lobby was guarded by normal agents, a portable armory was in the building, and the agents had pulled in more large crates in the building.

"Seriously man.. Why can't we be a little more covert? These weapon crates could get us caught." One of the tactical agents spoke as the crates was in the building.

"Those are lab equipment, fucking idiot. Why can't you read for once?" He rudely replied to the other guy.

"We're trained to kill, not to handle the IAA's funding." After saying that, Kayrin, Aelkara and an Aegis operative burst out with shotguns and LMGs and shot the guards dead in their tracks. They split up to handle both their individual objectives. Karen's operation must be exposed, and she needs to die before she can leave.

The first part was to deal with captives that had been held hostage for the black market organ trade, which the operative went down to retrieve the files and rescue the hostages. This was easily done as the fire alarm was triggered by the distraction in the front lobby, which lit the front doors on fire. Lucky for them, the fire-fighters came in and confused the captives from the gunmen. Allowing them to easily escape.

Aelkara dealt with the interrogators and killed them, also stealing their files on the computer and planted a virus to put the data on the internet. This attack was awfully easy because they struck them when they at least expected it.

Kayrin had burst at Karen on the roof, the special agents tried to protect their superior. When one bullet landed on her body, she fell down hard. The agents checked her body. But this was a trap. She landed perfected headshots on the last two agents, and threw a knife at her stomach. She got up and drove the knife across her belly.

"See what your corruption has done to this nation? You ruined what honorable reputation that America had, with your greed and what you want for yourselves. This America is completely corrupted by your people in every agency, so I'll destroy every last one of them for America to be reborn." Kayrin explained to Karen as she bled out so much blood. This was more than enough to kill her.

"Why this? This is... All.. To. Excessive." Karen was already in shock, now uttering her last words. Kayrin was angered, because the IAA made people die a painfully slow death, either physically or mentally.

"How many people asked for a simple death in other places?! There were dozens who wanted that, but you broke their minds and twisted their hopes for your profit. So this is what karma does to people like you. As long as America is diseased by people like you. It will never end, and the Americans are falsely treated as monsters. You threw away life through horrible methods. You do no longer need of your pathetic life, and each time I kill corrupt cowards. It cleanses the corrupted image, so I'll keep doing this until this entire country knows of my noble will." Kayrin pulls out the knife from the body and stabs it in the head. Ultimately ending her.

"Fuck me..." Aelkara was also on the roof behind her. "You're that damn cold against people like that?"

"I know you people think so differently, but when these people go to the extreme in making other people's lives a living hell. These monsters deserve the worse punishment for their crimes. America is innocent, but these men want money over honorable reputation. I need to purge America from these people, no matter what." Kayrin was so heavily punishing against the currently corrupt agencies of the US. No wonder why she was infamous in Liberty City.

The IAA's own terror spree will soon come to a close, but not without hunting after two rogue soldiers. Martin's cartel remains, but after the IAA falls, they will be next. Lester's death may trigger some form of problems for Michael, but Dave still stands with him.

This is still a long road ahead of them.


End file.
